


Special Cookies

by reemereen



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, about time i finally contributed something pure, breathes in god lisayuki is too good, fluff??? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reemereen/pseuds/reemereen
Summary: Lisa invites Yukina over to try something "new" she did with her cookies.Yukina does something unexpected.





	Special Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> What's up, this is so short but yayeet about time I finally contributed something to this fandom that's not crack. This is basically a drabble based off a prompt I got, enjoy!

It was a normal day, really.

  
  
The two were over at Lisa’s house since earlier Lisa invited Yukina to come over and have a taste of something “new” she was trying out with her cookies. Of course, Yukina accepted the offer, why would she ever want to pass up an opportunity to eat those delicious cookies she loved so much?

  
  
Though, Yukina pondered as she waited for Lisa to finish up. _What could possibly be this new thing Lisa is trying?_ Yukina thinks that Lisa’s cookies are perfect the way they are already. She would never express it publicly, of course, but she did think her cookies were just that good. Honestly, the vocalist had slight fear that she wouldn’t like whatever this new thing is. She tapped her fingers lightly on the table trying to figure out what Lisa could possibly be planning.

  
  
_Calm down, Yukina. It’s just cookies._

  
  
“Yukinaa~!” Lisa exclaimed as she hurriedly came into the room with a plate full of those beloved cookies. “Ah, sorry it took a while! But here, I hope you enjoy~” the brunette laid the plate on the table for Yukina, giving a soft smile at the other girl.

  
  
“It’s fine, really.” Yukina then glanced over to the plate that was presented in front of her. And that’s when she saw what made these cookies different from the rest Lisa has made, they were cut in the shape of cats. “Wh-what exactly is this?” Yukina gave a confused look at Lisa, who simply giggled.

 

“Hm? Is there something wrong?” Lisa comfortably sat herself next to Yukina with a wide grin on her face. “I saw cookie cutters for cats while shopping yesterday,” Lisa started explaining “and I thought it would be nice to make cookies made specially for you, Yukina! Since I know how much you love cats and my cookies~” she gave a wink which shot like an arrow through Yukina’s heart.

  
  
Yukina couldn’t stop herself from blushing furiously, really? Cat cookies for her? Lisa really knew her weak points and how to tease her with them. “You didn’t have to...” She mumbled as she reached out to try one of these “specially made cookies” before hearing a sudden burst of laughter coming from a certain bassist. “What? What’s so funny?” Yukina questioned, her blush still clearly visible.

  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry~ Yukina’s just too cute! You get so worked up over cats huh?” Lisa said in between her lively laughs, Yukina swore she could see tears coming from her eyes due to laughing so much. With that in mind, Yukina did something she never thought she would do, it was more like a move Lisa would initiate, honestly. But how is she supposed to eat her cookies peacefully when someone’s laughing at her? Even though she knew it wasn’t Lisa making fun of her or anything of the sorts, Yukina decided this would be an interesting way to stop her from literally dying because of laughter.

 

Yukina cupped Lisa’s cheeks before leaning in until both of their lips touched. The laughter went to a halt and the room fell silent. After a few more seconds, Yukina pulled away and gave a warm smile when she saw how flushed Lisa was. The kiss itself was just short and sweet, but it was more of how sudden it was that made Lisa embarrassed.

  
  
“Thank you for making these special cookies, Lisa.” Yukina softly spoke, her hands now gripping Lisa’s. "I appreciate it a lot."

  
  
“Y-Yukinaaa~~!”

  
  
And now, it was Yukina’s laughter that filled the room.


End file.
